The Queen of Ice and Snow
by HugMeImFrozen
Summary: The King of Arendelle can't bear the though of anyone discovering his daughters secret, he sees her as nothing more than a monster. In a close escape, Elsa finds a new home where she'd never be seen as a monster again, The North Mountain. Elsa grows vain and spiteful,but can an old friend thaw her Frozen heart? Rated T just to be safe :p
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just something a little different I'm going to attempt a sort of Elsa as a villian, so tell me if you guys like it :)**

* * *

><p>Joy and celebration filled the kingdom of Arendelle, as the news spread quickly of their Queen ,Idun, giving birth to her second baby daughter.<p>

The was to be a ceremony to celebrate the birth of the princess, held at the castle and all the closest neighbouring kingdoms had come to join the celebration.

One of these kingdoms was that of the Southern Isles. The ruler, King Freidhelm, was very close to the King of Arendelle, they had known each other since they were young and planned to one day unite their kingdoms.

When Elsa, his eldest daughter, was born, the King's initial idea was to give her hand in marriage to one of Freidhelm's many sons. But soon after her birth, Elsa's strange, unnatural ability to create ice and snow was already revealing itself. Whenever she cried, frost would form against her crib and the temperature in the room would drop suddenly. The King then knew that he could never offer his daughter's hand in marriage, or really allow her to rule the kingdom one day. To him, she wasn't his daughter, she was a monster, a monster that should be hidden away for good. He planned to lock her away in the castle's highest tower, so that no one would ever discover the dark secret, but Queen Idun wouldn't allow it.

But today, on this occasion, the King gave strict orders that Elsa was to be kept occupied in her room and not to come out until every single guest had left the castle, he just couldn't risk it.

The party was held in the ballroom, all the guests stood amongst each other, deep in conversation whilst the King and Queen sat regally on their thrones, the newborn baby, Anna, laid fast asleep in her crib not too far away as guests cooed at her.

"Such a beautiful baby!" A Duchess complimented, smiling at the child.

Anna wriggled in her sleep, but didn't stir once, her little tufts of ginger hair sticking up on her tiny head.

At that moment, King Freidhelm began to walk over with his wife, Arabella, and their youngest son, of just four years of age.

"Ah, Freidhelm, there you are!" The King greeted him, rising to give him a friendly hug.

"Agdar! How are you? It's been a long time," Freidhelm peered over at Anna's crib, "So this is the new little princess?"

"Yes, Anna." King Agdar said, then he looked towards Freidhelm's young son who was almost hiding behind his father, "And who's this fine young man?"

Freidhelm turned to his son and then back at Walter, "This here is Hans, our youngest."  
>"And last." Arabella put in quietly.<p>

"How old is he?" Agdar questioned.

"Four." Freidhelm answered, rubbing Hans' hair affectionately.

"Freidhelm! You've messed up his hair!" Arabella muttered, carefully brushing back Hans auburn hair.

"Bit of a mothers boy." Freidhelm chuckled quietly to Agdar.

"So," He straightened up, his tone more serious, "About this matter of aligning our kingdoms, with the new born being another girl, we should still be able to go forward with the idea, right?"

"Ah, yes," Agdar turned to his wife, "Idun and I have discussed the matter, and she and I have agreed to the betrothal of Anna and one of your sons."

"Well Hans here is the youngest and closest to her age, I mean it only seems fair the little princess to marry someone not too much older." Freidhelm said, placing his hands on Hans' shoulders.

"There we are then!" Agdar clasped his hands in delight, "All we need to do now is get through the paperworks and our Kingdoms are basically aligned."

"Not until Anna is married, dear." Idun reminded him.

"Of course yes, but all in good time." He smiled to himself, walking over to Anna's crib and with his little finger her stroked her cheek delicately, "A little Queen in the making," He whispered to himself. The little girl upstairs was nothing more than a witch to him, a witch that needed to be rid of and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have an idea of where I'm going with this story but feel free to tell me your ideas and opinions in the reviews and thank you Leena1445 for telling me their names :)**

* * *

><p><em>Five years later...<em>

As the girls grew, so did Elsa's powers. They became stronger and Elsa found it ever more difficult to control them.

King Agdar couldn't allow anyone beyond the castle gates to discover the secret of Elsa's powers, everyone would see her as a monster as he did, and he feared the people of Arendelle would believe the whole family to be somewhat different and they could have them exiled or even executed if things got out of hands.

So Agdar did what he thought best and locked the castle gates.

Most days Elsa was confined to her room by Agdar's command. Agdar also told Elsa not to speak with Anna.

"I don't want my perfectly _normal _daughter being around unnaturally _cursed _beings like you. You must realise that Elsa, you're not like us and you never will be. Nobody will ever see you as anything other than a monster." Agdar spoke to her harshly before stuffing a pair of cyan gloves into her cold pale hands and leaving the room.

Elsa crossed her legs and sat delicately on the floor, tears springing from her sapphire eyes and splashing onto the soft fabric of the gloves as she held them in front of her.

_Conceal it, Don't feel it, don't be a monster, be a good girl...be a normal girl... _She repeated again and again in her mind, her eyes tightly shut, her fists clenched.

But yet, although she tried, the frost still spread across the pale walls, the small snowflakes still descended in the air, swirling in s synchronised pattern and ice still formed at her fingertips.

Deep within her heart, Elsa believed her powers to be a beautiful, special gift and truly wanted to treasure it. But the rest of her told her that she shouldn't have the magic, that it was a curse, unnatural and showed her as a monster.

"Papa's right," she sighed to herself, slowly slipping her gloves on, "I am a monster."

Although the sisters were separated and rarely saw one another throughout the day with Elsa spending most her days 'studying' as Agdar would tell Anna and a close eye being kept on Anna whenever she lingered around the corridor that held Elsa's bedroom. But by nightfall Anna's curiosity and rebellion got the better of her. She would often sneak out of her room when the northern lights began to glow in the velvet night sky, weaving like an emerald ocean in the star studded darkness.

When the sky was this beautiful Anna claimed that it was awake with magic, much alike Elsa's. Anna would tiptoe along the moonlit corridors until she reached Elsa's room where she'd burst in exclaiming that the sky was awake and Elsa would hiss at her for being too loud.

This became something the girls did almost every night, and nobody had discovered them. It was their little secret, but one fateful night would change all of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the next chapter, Just to let you know I won't be updating until after the holidays now :) Thanks for the reviews, faves & follows and Merry Christmas everybody :D **

* * *

><p>Anna was perched on Elsa's bed, chomping on her favourite chocolate treats she'd sneakily snatched from the parlour after dinner that day. She flicked through the pages of her favourite fairy tale book with her chocolate coated fingers, admiring the illustration of a handsome prince proposing to a beautiful princess.<p>

"I'm going to marry a prince just like him!" Anna exclaimed giddily, licking her fingers, "Don't you just love fairy tales? Elsa?" Anna looked up to see Elsa kneeling upon her window seat, a small frown painted upon her face as she looked up at the northern lights.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna asked, jumping off the bed and tottering over to her sister.

Elsa snapped out of her distant trance and gave Anna a weak smile.

"I'm fine."

Anna raised an eyebrow and noticed Elsa's gloves covering her hands.

"I thought we promised, no gloves." Anna reminded her, frowning at the gloves. Anna , unlike her father, absolutely adored her sister's powers and hated her hiding them away.

"Papa said I must." Elsa said sadly.

"Papa is wrong!" Anna grabbed Elsa's gloves and pulled them from her hands.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Elsa! I love the magic! It's beautiful!" Anna smiled, holding Elsa's bare hands.

Elsa grinned back in return.

"Ready?" She asked, holding her hand out.

Anna nodded, giggling.

Elsa lifted her arms up and from her finger tips erupted a sparkling icy explosion.

"This is amazing!" Anna exclaimed, jumping up and down catching the falling snow drops on her tongue.

Then, with the stamp of her foot, Elsa turned the bedroom floor into an indoor ice rink.

"Look at me!" Anna squealed, skidding across the icy floor.

Elsa stood amongst it all, a bright smile across her face.

_You're not a monster, look, you've made Anna so happy!_ She told herself as she watched Anna, full of joy, all because of her and her special gift.

"Elsa! Elsa catch me!" Anna jumped up as Elsa created a mound of snow for her to safely land on.

"Again!" Anna squealed with delight, clapping her hands as she jumped again.

"Hold on!" Elsa chuckled creating another slightly higher snow mound, she repeated doing this but Anna began to jump faster each time.

"Slow down Anna!" Elsa called out worriedly, yet Anna carried on.

Suddenly, Elsa slipped on the ice as Anna leaped in the air.

"Anna!" Elsa shot an icy blast in an attempt to catch Anna, but it struck Anna in the head, leaving her unconscious and falling to the floor.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed out in panic as she hurriedly slipped over to Anna's pale limp body lying on the ground.

A white streak slowly appeared amongst Anna's copper shaded curls and panic and guilt flourished over Elsa.

_Oh Elsa you are a monster! You hurt her! You must tell papa! _Elsa's thoughts screamed and argued before she resentfully decided to call for her parents.

"Mama! Papa!" She screamed as hard as her lungs would allow. She waited for what seemed like hours, holding Anna's cold body close.

Her bedroom door was soon barged open by a raged King Adgar and a panic stricken Queen Idun.

"Oh my sweet baby girl!" Idun cried out in horror, her hands to her mouth as she rushed over to Anna's aid.

"Elsa! She's ice cold!" Idun exclaimed worriedly, cradling Anna in her arms.

"Elsa! What did you do!" Adgar bellowed furiously, storming towards Elsa.

"I...I didn't me-" Elsa's explanation was cut short as Adgar slapped her harshly across the cheek.

"You monster!" He hissed, as a tear trickled down her red cheek.

"Come along Idun, bring Anna quickly, I know where we have to go!"

He grabbed Elsa's arm roughly and dragged her out the bedroom, Idun followed holding Anna in her arms.


End file.
